bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
London
| kanji = ロンドン | type = Capital City | located in = United Kingdom, Human World | controlled by = | primary function = | manga debut = BURN THE WITCH | anime debut = }} is the capital city of the United Kingdom. Overview Uniquely, London is divided into two "sides", completely separate from each other''BURN THE WITCH'', page 13 and unable to be traveled between by conventional means; instead, people must use the or the Coin Gate to move from one side to the other.BURN THE WITCH, pages 9 & 28 Consequently, while the residents of Reverse London are fully aware of Front London, the residents of Front London largely believe Reverse London to be a myth.BURN THE WITCH, page 19 Front London is the side of London inhabited by normal Humans and located in the Human World. It contains hundreds of buildings built in a modern brickwork style, including clock towers and ornate churches,BURN THE WITCH, page 44 as well as large palaces. The streets are rather narrow, with several back alleys, but are adorned with trees.BURN THE WITCH, pages 4-5 It also contains classical phone booths.BURN THE WITCH, page 7 Normally, residents of Front London are unable to see Dragons and thus cannot protect themselves from these creatures; however, Balgo gained the ability to do so after living with Selvie for 10 years and later being bitten by him.BURN THE WITCH, pages 46-47 Reverse London is the city that spans across the "hidden side" of London. Because its citizens can see Dragons, they have taken up the duty of controlling and protecting Dragons. The architecture and layout of the central city in Reverse London is similar to that of Front London,BURN THE WITCH, pages 13-14 and it contains modern technology such as digital monitors and escalators.BURN THE WITCH, pages 10-11 & 15 However, Reverse London also contains large swaths of farmland and nature, in contrast to Front London's entirely urban layout; this is used at least in part for Dragons to live in for domestication purposes.BURN THE WITCH, pages 19-22 The residents of Reverse London make use of the Dragons they protect to produce resources like food and minerals for use in their everyday lives.BURN THE WITCH, page 21 Dragons are supernatural beings exclusive to London. Centuries ago, they were responsible for 72% of all deaths in London, which led to the residents of Reverse London establishing Wing Bind in order to protect, control, and in some cases exterminate them. There are almost a dozen different known species of Dragon, each varying in size, appearance, temperament, physical qualities, and intelligence levels.BURN THE WITCH, pages 21 & 35-36 West Branch , damaged in a recent battle.]] Reverse London contains the . Unlike its eastern counterpart's role of managing the flow of souls between worlds and purifying Hollows,BURN THE WITCH, page 22 the West Branch focuses on protecting and domesticating Dragons, specifically with its version of the Gotei 13, Wing Bind. Wing Bind is an agency in Reverse London that deals in the protection and control of Dragons. Their headquarters, located directly behind the gate to the West Branch, is a large, rectangular office building with several floors and an ornate, classically-styled mansion on the roof, surrounded by greenery.BURN THE WITCH, page 14 While the full scope of their authority and responsibilities outside their assigned positions are currently unknown, members of Wing Bind are the only ones allowed to directly interact with Dragons; anyone else who does so could be subjected to either 100 years in prison or execution.BURN THE WITCH, pages 23 & 34 Witches and Wizards and Spangle Ninii, two Conservation Ranger Witches of Wing Bind.]] and are agents of Wing Bind. Having passed a special exam to join the organization, they protect, tend to, and in some cases exterminate Dragons. Though generally assigned to one division of the agency, a Witch or Wizard can be called upon to fulfill other duties in emergencies, such as when a Dragon is rampaging and no one else is present to stop it.BURN THE WITCH, pages 27-28 Selvie believes that if a Dragon consumes a Witch, it will become immortal.BURN THE WITCH, page 41 Divisions Witches and Wizards are divided into two known divisions: the and the , the latter of which has a further subdivision of ; Noel Niihashi and Spangle Ninii are both part of this subdivision,BURN THE WITCH, page 15 while Billy Banx Jr. is currently a member of the Sabres after being promoted from his former position as the commanding officer of Noel and Spangle.BURN THE WITCH, page 57 While the '''Sabres' patrol the streets of London and protect its citizens from Dragons,BURN THE WITCH, page 20 the Conservation Rangers oversee the domestication of Dragons and help harvest the resources they produce.BURN THE WITCH, pages 22-23 References Navigation Category:Locations